


Nice Side

by riversritual



Category: South Park
Genre: Crying, Ike dies, cartman is shockingly caring, kyle is very upset, twist to ‘Miss Teacher Bangs A Boy’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Ike jumps. Cartman’s nice side takes over to take care of Kyle in the aftermath
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski & Eric Cartman
Kudos: 12





	Nice Side

“NO!”

Kyle ran to the edge, but he was too late.

Ike and Miss Stephenson were nothing more than bloody remains on the ground now.

His little brother was dead.

The redhead backed away from the edge as he started to cry.

Meanwhile, Cartman asked everyone to give them both a minute alone.

He was dealing with two sides of his personality fighting for control.

One side wanted to go comfort Kyle, to let the ginger know he’d be there for him.

The other side wanted to mock Kyle and complain about not catching Miss Stephenson before she jumped.

And.....

The nicer side won out, for once.

“Kyle.....Kyle, come here.” Cartman pulled the sad ginger into a hug.

And Kyle held onto him, cried into his shoulder and Cartman let him.

“It’s my fault, I couldn’t stop him....”

“No,” Cartman immediately interrupted, “this is not your fault, Kyle. You did everything you could to stop that bitch, it was her fault, she was a manipulator, she manipulated your brother. She was more powerful than we thought, it’s okay. I’m sorry.”

Kyle cried harder, Cartman held him closer.

Until eventually.....

“We should go, Kyle. You need to be with your parents.”

“Stay with me?” the ginger asked.

“Of course I will.”


End file.
